Amor Nas Passarelas
by DannyWMalfoy
Summary: O que acontece se Harry Potter vira um empresário de moda e Luna Lovegood uma modelo famosa? Eles vão descobrir que têm muitas coisas em comum...


AMOR NAS PASSARELAS

CAPITULO I

O COMEÇO

Harry Potter, um bruxo rico de 24 anos, que depois de ter vencido a guerra contra Voldemort, decidiu ir embora do mundo bruxo para esquecer o que viveu na guerra e se transformou em um empresário no mundo dos trouxas.

Luna Lovegood, uma modelo de 23 anos. Loira de olhos azuis que acumulou uma grande fortuna com o decorrer do tempo desfilando nas passarelas. Foi "achada" por uma produtora de desfiles quando estava comendo num café.

Harry Potter iria assistir a um desfile de moda. Queria ver qual das modelos tinham potencial para participar de um desfile de uma nova estilista inglesa. Mas, Harry não queria que as modelos soubessem que ele estaria lá para escolher uma modelo, pois elas não riram agir naturalmente. Queria ver quem tem potencial sem ter que se esforçar para te-lo.

Luna Lovegood estava se preparando para desfilar. Todas as modelos também. Amigas e unidas como sempre, para que quando alguma delas tivesse dificuldade, as outras ajudassem. Luna Lovegood morava com mais três amigas, todas modelos, num apartamento em Londres, afinal, a agencias delas era quem pagava todas as suas despesas.

Harry chega ao local do desfile. E se senta de frente à passarela. Onde ele teria uma visão melhor das modelos. As luses se apagam, apenas as da passarela ficam acesas para iluminar as modelos. Uma musica começa a tocar. Uma musica bem mexida e alegre. E as primeiras modelos começam a entrar.

CAPITULO II

LUNA?

Uma loira de olhos azuis entra na passarela, uma beleza diferente, uma beleza imponente dentre as outras modelos. Luna Lovegood, quando ela entrava nas passarelas, encarava o mundo de um jeito totalmente diferente.

Quando Harry viu aquela modelo, da qual não sabia o nome, ficou deslumbrado. O jeito como ela andava de modo altruísta, como tudos os seus movimentos eram perfeitos na passarela, como ela não balançava de modo excessivo os braços, como os pés andavam um na frente do outro, como seus quadris dançavam de modo suave.

Luna caminhava pela passarela, sentindo todos os olhares sobre si. Parou no fim da passarela e olhou pra frente, e fitou os olhos de um homem que parecia enfeitiçado e acompanhava todos os seus movimentos. Um homem de olhos de um verde hipinotisante. Se não soubesse que Harry morava no mundo bruxo, juraria que o homem sentado na platéia, com seu cabelo espetado e olhos verdes, era Harry.

Deu um passo para trás, girou nos calcanhares, ainda fitando a platéia, mais especificamente o homem à sua frente, e voltou a caminhar.

Por um momento Harry pensou, ao olhar aquela modelo linda, que a conhecia. Mas tirou esse pensamento da cabeça e voltou a admirá-la. Quando notou seu olhar, Harry perdeu o fôlego. Ela era ainda mais bela de perto.

Depois que o desfile terminou, Harry foi conversar com a produtora desse desfile para dizer quais foram as modelos que mais se destacaram aos seus olhos.

- Bem, Senhorita Marques, eu achei todas as modelos espetaculares. Mas há quatro que me chamaram mais a atenção. Não sei o nome delas, mas se a senhora me permitir dar uma olhada por aí, talvez eu possa lhe mostrar de quem estou falando.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Vamos então?

- Com certeza.

Depois de olhar por todos os cantos dos camarins das modelos, Harry achou três das quatro modelos que ele havia dito. Faltava apenas a garota que ele pensara conhecer.

- Sr. Potter, tem certeza que o senhor havia dito quatro? – pergunta a sta. Marques, fazendo cara de cansada por estarem andando tanto.

De repente ele a vê. Saindo de um dos camarins. As modelos que Harry tinha escolhido, logo atrás deles.

- Ali srta. Marques, era dela que eu estava falando. – falou Harry olhando em direção à Luna, que vendo suas amigas, foi ao encontro delas.

- Meninas, eu estou há muito tempo procurando vocês! Por onde andaram? – perguntou Luna com uma cara de questionadora.

- Ahn... Srta. Lovegood. Eu gostaria de falar com a srta. e com suas amigas. Por gentileza. – disse srta. Marques.

- Lovegood? Seu sobrenome é Lovegood? – perguntou Harry, com tom de urgência na voz. _Será que é quem eu estou pensando? Nossa, se for a Luna... Ela mudou muito desde o meu tempo em Hogwarts... Mas o que ela está fazendo no mundo dos trouxas?_

- Sim, por quê?

_Meu Merlin, é ela mesma. A não ser que Luna tenha algum parente que não seja bruxo ou uma prima trouxa..._

**- **Seu nome não é Luna, é?

- Sim, eu mesma. Luna Lovegood.

- Nossa Luna! Não lembra de mim? Harry!

- Harry? Ah, meu Deus! Harry Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui na Londres trou... Digo, aqui em Londres?

Por um triz Luna quase expôs o mundo dos bruxos com esse comentário, mas é que ela estava tão feliz em poder rever alguém do tempo de escola e bruxo, já que fazia seis anos que não se comunicava com ninguém de la. Apenas Gina. Mas como Luna viajava muito, não tinha como ir visitá-la.

- Eu estou trabalhando de empresário. Podemos ir à sala da srta. Marques, é que eu gostaria de tratar de um assunto importante com vocês...

- Claro.

Quando chegaram à sala da srta. Marques, Harry explicou o porquê de elas terem sido chamadas. Explicou o que ele estava fazendo lá. E outras coisas. Perguntou se elas estariam de acordo em participar do seu desfile, já que era de uma nova estilista. E todas elas concordaram.

CAPITULO III

MATANDO A SAUDADE.

Depois de toda a explicação que Harry deu, Luna ainda o olhava de um jeito deslumbrado. _O que ele está fazendo aqui no mundo trouxa? Pelo que eu saiba ela tinha se tornado um auror... o que o levou a sair de lá? Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Sai do mundo bruxo logo depois que me formei. Meu pai não queria que eu me machucasse na guerra e me mandou para a casa de uma prima trouxa... foi lá que a Margaret me "achou" e me propôs de ser uma modelo... me lembro de como eu era antes de virar modelo... sinto falta daquela época em que eu era ingênua, egocêntrica. Pensava que tudo tinha solução. Tenho saudades da Gina, do Colin... _pensava Luna tristemente, de todas as pessoas que ela queria rever, nunca pensou que a primeira seria Harry James Potter...

- Luna, será que a gente podia conversar e tomar um café?

- Claro, Harry. Meninas...

- Tudo bem, Luna. A gente já ta indo, vamos deixar o casal a sós meninas? – riu a amiga.

- Obrigada, meninas. Depois a gente se fala?

- Clara miguxa.

Harry e Luna foram num café perto do local onde se sucedeu o desfile. O local estava cheio. Como se todas as pessoas que tinham assistido ao desfile, resolvera parar no café também.

Era um local bem iluminado, com bancadas e diferentes tipos de doces e cafés. Umas mesinhas para duas pessoas. O quadro do dono do local, que já falecera. Mas o local sustentava uma clima ameno e alegre.

Harry pediu dois cafés e alguns doces de chocolate.

- Harry? O que você realmente está fazendo aqui no mundo dos trouxas?

- Eu não queria mais viver no mundo trouxa. A minha noiva foi assassinada por Voldemort e eu jurei que depois que acabasse com ele, eu iria dar um tempo. Ainda faço magia, falo com os Weasleys e com a Hermione. Mas não vivo lá.

- Ah...

- E você Luna? Porque você veio para o mundo trouxa?

- Meu pai não queria que eu me machucasse na guerra, então fui para o Brasil, para a casa de uns familiares. Estava num café como esse quando Margaret Marques me disse que eu tinha potencial para modelo. Só precisava fazer algumas mudanças no meu visual...

- Aí você continuou aqui? Nunca mais foi ver ninguém no mundo bruxo?

- Meu pai faleceu lutando na Ordem. E eu falo com a Gina e o Collin via coruja...

- Poxa, eu me lembro do seu pai lá. Eu sinto muito, Luna.

- Tudo bem. Você vai visitar os Weasleys hoje?

- Por quê?

- É porque eu estou com muita saudade da Gina. E talvez eu viagem. Então eu queria matar um pouco da saudade que eu estou dela...

- Ta, vamos então. Quero ver o Rony e a Mione.

Como a Luna nunca tinha ido à Toca, Harry programou uma Chave de Portal para a Toca.

Quando chegaram lá. Apareceram em frente à casa. Ficaram debaixo da soleira e bateram na porta. E quem abriu foi a Senhora Weasley.

- Harry, querido? Você veio com a namorada? Por favor, entrem.

- Ahn... Oi Sra. Weasley! Essa aqui é minha amiga, Luna Lovegood. – disse Harry, meio encabulado pela Sra. Weasley ter confundido a Luna com alguma namorada sua.

- Lovegood? Ah, você deve ser a amiga da Gina, que ela vive falando! Entrem queridos! Por favor!

Eles entraram e encontraram Gina, que estava entediada dentro de casa, pois seus pais diziam que como ela era "novinha" ainda não tinha idade para trabalhar.

- Gina! – disse Luna, com a voz excitada.

Gina se virou e encontrou uma garota loura ao lado de Harry, mas não a conhecia. Parecia uma modelo de tão bela e elegante. Aí se lembrou que a sua amiga Luna era uma modelo, e que tinha uma certa semelhança com a moça à sua frente. Decidiu arriscar.

- Luna?

- É! Vim te visitar!

- Luna! Que saudades! O que você está fazendo em Londres?

- Teve um desfile, e eu participei.

- Você ta linda! – e Gina correu ao encontro da amiga. Estava com tanta saudade da amiga que não via há mais de cinco anos.

- Harry, bom ver você também!

- Bom ver você também, Gina. – disse Harry, abraçando a amiga. – E o Rony?

- Bem, ele ainda não chegou do trabalho no Ministério. Mas não deve demorar.

Mal Gina havia terminado a frase e a porta se abriu. Por ela entrou uma cabeça com cabelos ruivos, alta e com a face cansada. Que logo se transformou em uma cara de susto, depois de duvida e finalmente de alegria.

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ta de namorada nova, pelo que eu vejo. Bonita ela, hein? – disse Rony, enquanto passava o olhar de Harry para Luna e depois de volta para Harry, o ultimo ficou corado com o comentário do amigo. _Merlin! Será que todo mundo vai confundir a Luna com minha namorada?_

- Ahn... Rony, ela não é minha namorada. É a Luna, lembra dela, amiga da Gina. A gente a conheceu no 5º ano...

Enquanto Harry falava, Rony arregalava os olhos.

- Luna? Nossa, você mudou muito desde a ultima vez que eu te vi! Por onde você esteve?

Luna que também corara com o "Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ta de namorada nova, pelo que eu vejo. Bonita ela, hein?" sorriu.

- É, Rony. Você também mudou muito desde a ultima vez que nos falamos. E a Mione? Tenho tanta vontade de falar com ela... – Luna disse com um sorriso alegre. Desde seu 6º ano desencanara da paixonite que teve por Rony desde o 1º ano.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

- Crianças, vão comer? – mesmo todos já sendo adultos, Molly Weasley nunca iria perder o costume de chama-los de "crianças". Todos se sentaram à mesa, na cozinha e começaram a se servir.

- Então Luna, o que você está fazendo, parece até que sumiu do mundo bruxo...

- Bem, na verdade eu tinha dado um tempo do mundo bruxo porque virei modelo...

- Serio? – agora Rony sabia porque ela havia mudado tanto desde o tempo de escola...

- É! – disse Gina que ainda não tinha se pronunciado... – Ela ta linda né?

- Tá sim... – falou Rony, enquanto atacava a comida.

- Harry? – perguntou Gina

- Fala Gina...

- Onde você e a Luna se encontraram? Vocês estão saindo? – perguntou Gina com uma pontadinha de diversão na voz... Ela sabia que a Luna, depois de ter desencanado do Rony teve uma pequena quedinha pelo Harry.

Os dois coraram.

- Ahn... Não Gina, a gente não está saindo. É que eu virei empresário de moda e a Luna é modelo. Assisti ao desfile dela e gostei dela desfilando e a escolhi para participar de um desfile que eu estou promovendo. Não sabia que era ela. Só depois eu fui saber que era a Luna.

- Ah... Claro... – disse Gina, com uma cara safada... _Aham Harry, voce pode enganar o tonto do meu irmão... mas pra mim você está caidinho pela Luna._

Luna e Harry ficaram até a hora em que estavam todos com sono e foram embora... Mas Luna ficara feliz com aquelas horas, matara a saudade de ver Gina, agora só faltava voltar a ver o Collin

CAPITULO IV

MALFOY?

Gina já estava completamente cansada de ficar em casa e resolveu dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. Estava olhando as vitrines das lojas e pensando. _Nossa, eu fico pensando quando é que eu vou arrumar alguém para amar. O Harry ta babando pela Luna, o Rony ama a Mione desde o seu 2º ano. Porque eu não arranjo alguém também? _Depois desses pensamentos Gina começou a vagar nas suas memórias. Namorara Miguel Córner e Dino Thomas no seu 4º ano de Hogwarts, depois arranjou algumas paqueras, mas nada que durasse muito tempo. Nunca se sentiu, por exemplo como a Mione, que dizia que sempre que olhava pro Rony sentia como se borboletinhas lançassem vôo em seu estomago.

- Olha por onde anda fedelha! – Gina tinha, sem querer esbarrado em um homem por estar em outro lugar. Não o tinha visto.

- Descul... Malfoy? – por essa Gina não esperava, Malfoy, de volta à Londres, depois de ter fugido da guerra. _Merlin! Ele é um pecado, ainda mais de perto._

- Eu sei que sou gostoso Weasley. Mas não precisa ficar me secando. – _Essa menina cresceu! Nem parece mais a "fedelha" que era na época da escola. Ganhou muito mais formas do que as que eu me lembro._

- Você esqueceu do egocêntrico, metido, estúpido, idiota, mesquinho, mimado e outras "qualidades" que você possui. – Gina fez questão de enfatizar "qualidades", ai como o odiava!

- Tá, tá. Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui? Seus pais deixam você sair? Pensei que você fosse mantida presa em casa por ser muito "nova".

- Claro que me deixam sair! Ahn... Bem, eu não tenho culpa dos meus pais serem super-protetores! – disse em auto-defesa. _Eu realmente estou tendo uma conversa sem xingamentos com Draco Malfoy?_

- Aham. Você finge que diz a verdade e eu finjo que acredito em você. – disse Draco com o seu famoso sorriso debochado.

- E você Malfoy? Decidiu parar de fugir dos Comensais da Morte e de Voldemort? – _Ai, eu acho que não devia falar isso. Eu e a minha enorme boca..._

- É Weasley, cansei de fugir. – disse Draco, um pouco menos feliz com o comentário da garota. – Como é o seu nome mesmo? Gisele?

- Não, meu nome é Virginia.

- Ah, nome bonito. E o do meio?

- Malfoy, você bebeu?

- Não...

- Então porque você ainda não me xingou de "Pobretona Weasley" e me mandou ir embora?

- Porque não me deu vontade. E aí? Não vai me dizer o seu nome do meio? – na verdade, Draco não queria que ela parasse de falar com ele. Fazia tempo que não conversava com alguém a não ser os elfos domésticos da Mansão Malfoy.

- Molly. Virginia Molly Weasley. – _Ele está muito estranho…_

- Você aceita tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo? – Draco sabia que ela iria desconfiar, mas ele realmente precisava conversar com alguém.

- Ahn... ta então. – Gina desconfiava que Malfoy tinha ingerido alguma dessas ervas que causam alucinações.

Foram para um Pub no Beco Diagonal e conversaram sobre como andava a vida. E outras coisas. Até que era muito tarde para se estar num Pub.

- Malfoy, agora eu preciso ir, de verdade. A minha mãe já deve estar preocupada comigo. – falou Gina como quem pede desculpas. Na verdade a conversa com o Malfoy foi bem divertida, muito diferente de como ele aparentava ser quando estudava em Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem, mas mais uma coisa. Me chame de Draco. Que eu vou te chamar de Virginia.

- Por que não Gina?

- Porque eu acho Virginia um nome mais charmoso. – brincou Draco. _Até que ele não é tão estúpido como eu achei que era._

- Tudo bem. Tchau Draco!

- Tchau Virginia.

Gina foi para casa. Mas pensava na conversa que teve com Draco Malfoy. Com certeza ele tinha mudado com esse afastamento de Londres.

- Gina, minha filha. Por onde você esteve? Você tinha dito que ia só dar uma voltinha, e só volta a essa hora?

- Ah mamãe. Encontrei com um amigo no caminho e a gente sentou para conversar.

- Ah minha filinha. Fico feliz que você esteja feliz.

- Feliz mãe?

- É, feliz. A sua cara é da mais pura felicidade. Parece que encontrou passarinho verde.

- Não mãe. Eu encontrei com o Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy?


End file.
